The Prince and the tramp
by Sonamyfanlove
Summary: Escrito por Amy Rose FanGirl y Sonamyfanlove. Es una historia Sonamy con aparición de Oc's y puede que haya otras parejas :3 El summary va dentro de la historia, ya que fuera no cogía el summary -.-Uu
1. Chapter 1

**Sonamyfanlove: Hola! :D**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: Hola! :DDD**

**Sonamyfanlove: Este es un nuevo fic que estamos haciendo las dos juntas :3 Y sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo X3**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: Esperamos que les guste! X33**

**PD de Sonamyfanlove: Como el summary no coge en lo de poner el summary por tener demasiados caracteres... lo pongo dentro de la historia! :D**

**Aqui les dejo el summary del fic :3**

_**"El príncipe de Mobius, Sonic Speeder, esá cansado de que le digan lo que tiene que hacer en cada momento, pero una noticia es la gota que colma el vaso: el príncipe Sonic Speeder se casará con la princesa del reino vecino. Así mismo, en las zonas de pobreza de la ciudad hay un grupo de jóvenes, los cuales ayudan a la gente pobre robando a la gente rica.**_

_**El príncipe Sonic decide fugarse del castillo, para luego poder encontrarse con una ladronzuela que robará su corazón."**_

**Sonamyfanlove: Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir así que... que comience el capítulo! **

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano, atravesando el bosque de las 10 Piedras, había una aldea, donde vivían muchos aldeanos, un rey y una reina. Un día, la reina dio a luz a un erizo color azul, luego a un erizo de color verde, y por último a una eriza rosa. Los tres fueron muy bien recibidos en el mundo. Pero, por desgracia, la madre de los pequeños, falleció.  
El tiempo pasó rápido, y los tres pequeños erizos crecían, cada vez más.

Un día, unas nubes negras se apoderaron de la claridad del sol y de la felicidad del castillo: El rey había fallecido.  
En los últimos momentos antes de su muerte, el rey había declarado: "Nombro a mi hijo mayor, Sonic Speeder, nuevo rey de la aldea".

Pero al joven príncipe, la idea de ser rey no le hacía mucha gracia. "Lo de gobernar no es lo mío" decía el erizo azul, pero siempre le contestaban lo mismo: "Es tu deber como príncipe, además de que es el mayor de sus hermanos".

Todo el castillo intentaba hacer que el príncipe Sonic entrara en razón y gobernara el reino, pero este no se hacía a la idea.  
Entonces, un día, a espaldas del príncipe, empezaron a organizar el día de la coronación real.

Unas semanas después de que se empezara a organizar la coronación real, el erizo azul escuchó una conversación que lo dejó muy sorprendido.  
- Sonia, crees que deberíamos decirle a Sonic sobre todo esto? Ya sabes, la coronación real, la boda...

Nuestro príncipe pegó al oreja a la puerta, y escuchó atentamente la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanos

- Todavía no, cuando esté todo organizado se lo diremos, vale?  
- Vale pero... tendrá que conocer a su futura esposa, no crees?

- ¿Esposa?- se le escapó.

- No sé Manic... no soy una genio.- dijo Sonia. Por lo que notó Sonic, no parecía que se hubiesen percatado de su presencia.

- Pero algún día tendrá que saberlo, no? Porque no sería una buena idea que unas sirvientas entraran en su cuarto un día cualquiera sin previo aviso, que lo vistieran de novio y lo llevaran a arrastras al altar, ¿no crees?- contestó Manic.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que se lo digamos.

El erizo verde asintió.  
- ¿Y sabes donde está?

- Creo que estaba dando un paseo por el jardín.- respondió la eriza rosa.

El erizo azul despegó la oreja de la puerta y bajó corriendo al jardín. Un rato después, Sonia salió de la habitación seguida de su hermano, para luego dirigirse al jardín donde ahora el erizo azul estaba mirando unos rosales blancos como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Una vez en el jardín, Manic se acercó a Sonic y le tocó el hombro, llamando la atención de este.  
- Sonic, tenemos que contarte algo.- comenzó su hermana.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

- Pues... hace unas semanas el castillo ha estado organizando la coronación real a tus espaldas y...  
- Y te han buscado una chica con la que te tendrás que casar.- completó el erizo verde.

El joven príncipe abrió mucho los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara.

- Tu futura esposa es la princesa del reino vecino.- dijo Sonia.

- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Yo no pienso casarme con ninguna princesa!

- Lo siento Sonic, pero tu boda ya esta confirmada.

- ¡NO PIENSO CASARME!- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

- ¡Espera Sonic!- dijo la eriza rosa para luego ir junto al erizo azul, pero su hermano la paró sujetándola del hombro.  
- Déjalo solo Sonia, será lo mejor.

La eriza rosa acabó bajando la cabeza y asintiendo.  
Mientras, el erizo azul corría lo más rápido que podía, rabioso, y con ganas de destruirlo todo. Pero entonces el erizo azul vio algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre: vio las puertas del castillo que daban a la aldea abiertas. Jamás había estado en la aldea, las puertas siempre habían estado cerradas y nunca le permitieron salir. No había guardias, era la oportunidad perfecta. No se lo pensó dos veces, atravesó las puertas que le darían al exterior, o como habría dicho él, a su libertad.

Una vez fuera del castillo siguió corriendo hasta perder de vista lo que había sido su hogar. Dejo de correr para mirar las vistas desde la colina en la que se encontraba. Estaba tan entretenido mirando aquellas vistas que no se percató que alguien lo observaba hasta que escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Sonic volteó, para ver a una eriza de ojos color jade y de pelaje rosado mirándole con una divertida sonrisa.  
- Hola.- dijo la eriza rosa con una sonrisa.

- H-Hola.- saludó el erizo azul, sorprendido por la belleza de aquella eriza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- S-Soy Sonic, Sonic Spe...- no terminó de pronunciar su apellido, decidió olvidar su segundo nombre de príncipe y se inventó uno nuevo.- Sonic the Hedgehog. ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy Rose.- respondió.- Bueno, en realidad me apellido así.

- ¿Y tú nombre?- preguntó interesado.

- Me llamo...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una voz masculina la interrumpió.  
- ¡Rose!- dijo un equidna rojo acercándose a la nombrada, la cual volteó con cierto nerviosismo.  
- ¡Anda! Hola Hogosha.- saludó al equidna de ojos violetas con una nerviosa sonrisa. El de ojos violetas miró a Sonic, para luego dirigir su vista a la eriza rosa.  
- Ibas a decirle tu nombre, verdad Rose?- preguntó. La eriza asintió con la cabeza.- Sabes que Katsune se enfadará porque se lo dijiste a alguien.  
- Lo sé...- dijo apenada para luego mirar al equidna a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no lo llevamos con nosotros?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- ¡¿Estás loca?! Katsune me matará cuando vea que he dejado que ese erizo viniese con nosotros.  
- Por favor...- rogó poniendo una dulce mirada. El de ojos violetas suspiró.  
- Esta bien... se viene con nosotros.- contestó, a lo que la eriza le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Perdón... ¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó curioso el erizo.

- Ven si quieres saberlo.- dijo el equidna para luego comenzar a caminar. La eriza se limitó a seguir a su amigo.

El erizo azul no se fiaba mucho del equidna, pero su corazón le ordenaba seguir a la eriza, y así lo hizo.

Caminaron durante media hora por las calles de la ciudad hasta que el equidna se paró delante de una casa. La casa era pequeña y el estado en el que se encontraba era horrible. El de ojos violetas abrió la puerta para luego entrar seguido de la eriza, la cual le hizo una señal con la mano al erizo de que la siguiese.

El erizo no se fiaba mucho de ese lugar, pero no dudó en seguir a la eriza rosa.

A pesar de que la casa por fuera se veía pequeña, por dentro se veía espaciosa y acogedora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color suave y la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera.

El equidna rojo buscó a alguien con la mirada por la casa hasta que...

- Hogosha, Rose...- se escuchó una voz masculina bastante molesta detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon alarmados, y Sonic los miró confuso.

Quien había llamado a el equidna y a la eriza se trataba de un erizo dorado y ojos color rubí que los miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados.

La eriza de ojos verdes tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente, mientras el equidna se arrepentía de todo.

- Quien es el erizo y que hace aquí.- dijo el erizo dorado mirando a el erizo de ojos verdes.

- P-Pues...- dijo la eriza rosa nerviosa.- Es...Sonic.

- ¿De quien de los dos fue la idea de traerlo aquí?- preguntó para mirar a la eriza.

La eriza tragó saliva y suspiró.  
- Fue mía...

- Rose, Hogosha, id junto a los demás, yo me encargo de Sonic.- ordenó.

Los nombrados obedecieron y se fueron, la eriza miró a Sonic un poco preocupada, y luego se fue junto al equidna rojo.

- Bien, Sonic.- dijo recalcando la última palabra.- Quiero que me digas tu apellido y tu edad.

- Soy Sonic the Hedgehog y tengo 18 años.- respondió inseguro.

- Tu cara me suena mucho, por no decir demasiado.- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El erizo azul tragó saliva.  
- No creo que nos hayamos visto nunca.

- Eres de la realeza.- dijo tranquilo el de ojos rubí.- Para ser exactos el príncipe Sonic Speeder, heredero al trono de Mobius.- miró al de orbes color esmeralda a los ojos.- A mi no me engañas tan fácil, Speeder.

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido y nervioso.  
- Sé muchas cosas.- respondió.- Pero te dejaré quedarte conmigo, Rose y otras personas más con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición?

- Esa condición es demostrarme tus habilidades.- contestó al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo sin entenderlo.

- Vente anda.- dijo borrando la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su cara para después salir de la casa y comenzar a caminar por las calles.

El erizo azul se limitó a obedecer y lo siguió.

* * *

**Sonamyfanlove: Y acá termina el capítulo :3**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ;3**

**Sonamyfanlove: ¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ARF: ¡Holaaa!**

**SFL: ¡Hola!**

**ARF: Aquí les traemos el 2º capítulo de este fic -3- X3**

* * *

El erizo dorado se adentró en el bosque, seguido de Sonic, que lo seguía sin saber adonde lo llevaría. Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que el erizo de ojos verdes divisó una cabaña. Esta estaba oculta por los árboles, con que era muy difícil encontrarla fácilmente. El de ojos rubí se paró en frente de la cabaña y miró al erizo azul.

- Bienvenido a nuestra base. Di algo de que está aquí y te cortaré el pescuezo.- advirtió Katsune mirando al erizo de ojos verde esmeralda.

El erizo azul no paraba de mirar al erizo dorado, y actuó lo más natural que podía.

- Por cierto, ¿a quién hablabas?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

- Le hablaba a los demás, pero o no están o no quieren salir.- respondió con los brazos cruzados. Sonic se extrañó y miró a los lados, le pareció ver unas espinas rosadas, y pensó que era la eriza con la que había hablado antes, pero... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y por qué no salía?

Katsune vio las espinas rosadas y suspiró.

- Sal anda.- dijo mirando hacia donde estaban las púas rosas.

Al momento se asomó una eriza rosa de ojos azules que los miraba fijamente, y el erizo azul se sorprendió. Se parecía mucho a la eriza rosa que había conocido, pero era más bajita, su pelo era más largo y sus ojos azules.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó el erizo dorado a la eriza de ojos azules.

- Se fueron hace poco, me dijeron que iban a ver si todo iba bien, ahora vuelven- respondió.

- Bueno, mientras no vuelven me encargo de este idiota que tengo al lado.- dijo refiriéndose a Sonic.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó curiosa.

- Es Sonic the Hedgehog.- contestó sin llamarlo por su verdadero apellido.- Si consigue tirarme al suelo se queda con nosotros.

- ¿Hm?- dijo Sonic confuso.

- Oooh...Sonic...me suena de algo...- dijo la eriza, pensativa. El nombrado se puso nervioso.

- No creo que me conozcas de nada.

- Bueno, ¿vas a dejar que se quede con nosotros hermanito?

- No hasta que vea de lo que es capaz de hacer.

- Hmm...- musitó y miró al erizo azul.- Mucha suerte.

- Gracias, supongo.- agradeció confuso.- ¿A qué te refieres con ver lo que soy capaz de hacer?

- Hermanita, díselo anda, yo me voy a tomar el aire un rato.- dijo el erizo dorado saliendo por la puerta.

-Verás, tienes que salir fuera y enfrentarte a Astro para que él pueda ver si sirves o no. - explicó.

- Ah... no sabía que se llamase Astro.- dijo el de ojos verdes.

- ¡Ups!- la eriza rosa se tapó la boca y miró a los lados, luego lo volvió a mirar.- No le digas a nadie que te he dicho su nombre, llámalo Katsune por favor, si no me matará.

- ¿Por qué no lo puedo llamar por su nombre?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero por favor te lo suplico no lo llames por su nombre- rogó.

- Está bien, no lo llamaré por su nombre- contestó.

La eriza suspiró.

-Menos mal... gracias.

- No hay de que.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

La pequeña eriza sonrió.

-Soy Katsune, pero mi nombre es Claudia.

- Encantado Claudia.- sonrió el erizo azul. Volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, para ver entrar a una murciélago blanca de ojos color aquamarino.

- Hola Dorobo.- dijo la eriza rosa.

- Hola dulzura.- sonrió la murciélgo a Claudia.- ¿Quién es el erizo?- preguntó fijando su vista en Sonic.

- Oh, es Sonic, el nuevo, aún tiene que pasar la prueba de enfrentarse a Katsune.

- Te deseo suerte guapo, Katsune es un adversario difícil.- dijo Dorobo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sonic.

- V-Vale- tartamudeó el erizo azul, sin apartar la mirada de la murciélago tan sexy que había delante de él.

- Por cierto Claudia, has visto a Knucky?- preguntó la de ojos color aquamarino.

- Hmmm... creo que salió a buscar a Rose.

- El guaperas de tu hermano no está, así que puedes llamarlos por su nombre.- dijo con una sonrisa la murciélago.- De todos modos me iré a buscar al tonto de Knuckles. Nos vemos.- habló para irse de allí.

- Creí que te estaría esperando fuera...

- Y lo estoy esperando fuera.- se escuchó la voz del erizo dorado detrás de ellos.- Solo que estaba subido a un árbol y Dorobo no me vio.

La eriza rosa volteó y lo miró. El erizo azul estaba cada vez más confundido.

El de ojos rubí suspiró y agarró de la muñeca a Sonic.

- Vamos, tu y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer fuera.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera tirando del erizo de ojos verdes.

El erizo azul lo siguió, extrañado.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, el de ojos rubí soltó a Sonic.

- Bien, enséñame lo que sabes hacer en combate.- habló Astro mirando al erizo de púas azules.

-¿Te refieres a pelearme contigo?

- Pues claro que me refiero a eso idiota azul.

Sonic infló las mejillas, y se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¡No me llames idiota!- gruñó.

- Hmm... oblígame a no llamarte idiota.- lo provocó el erizo dorado al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de combate.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado así!- gritó furioso el erizo azul.

- Aquí te espero idiota.- dijo con burla recalcando la última palabra.

El erizo azul corrió a una velocidad súper sónica hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barriga.

A el erizo de púas doradas no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cayó al suelo tras recibir el golpe.

- Interesante.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y ponía una mano en la zona afectada.- "Es bastante rápido, tengo que tener cuidado con sus movimientos si no quiero acabar mal."- pensó.

- ¿¡Sigo siendo idiota!?- gritó furioso.

- Hmmm... si.- contestó con tranquilidad y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El erizo azul desapareció de la vista del erizo dorado, y apareció detrás de él, dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

- Vale, esto me está empezando a hartar.- dijo molesto el de ojos rubí desde el suelo.- Se acabó el juego para ti idiota azul.- habló levantándose rápidamente.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA!- gritó.

- Hmmm... dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, idiota.- sonrió con malicia el erizo dorado.

- ¡Sigue así y acabarás viendo al curandero!- amenazó el erizo azul.

- No creo, me he enfrentado a los mejores soldados de la guardia real varias veces y los que acaban mal son ellos, no yo.- dijo con tranquilidad.

El erizo azul se cansó de las osadas palabras del erizo dorado, y sin más preámbulos, lo atacó.

El erizo dorado recibió el impacto y contraatacó al erizo azul.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que ambos erizos estaban peleando, los dos estaban cansados, ya que el erizo azul había usado su súper-velocidad en un intento de derrotar al de ojos rubí, el cual se encontraba agotado de esquivar los ataques de Sonic y de contraatacar cuando veía la oportunidad.

-No eres tan blandengue como pensaba...- dijo el agotado erizo azul.

- Lo mismo digo, idiota...- contestó Astro agotado.- Llevaba tiempo sin enfrentarme a un rival como tu.

- Lo mismo digo...

- Ya podemos dejar de pelear, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver.- habló el erizo dorado estirándose.

El erizo azul se extrañó un poco, pero decidió seguirle el royo y no preguntar.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros.- dijo el de ojos rubí dándole la espalda a Sonic.- Ah si, otra cosa.- lo miró de reojo.- Sé que sabes mi nombre porque mi hermana te lo dijo sin querer, no te haré nada, ni a ti ni a ella, pero dile a alguien que no sea Claudia mi nombre y acabarás muy mal.- advirtió para luego entrar en la cabaña.

- "Que erizo tan macabro..."- pensó Sonic. Luego analizó todo lo que el erizo dorado le dijo- "¿Me puedo quedar con ellos? ¿Eso significa que podré estar junto a la eriza rosa?"- pensó emocionado, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

- Si chico si, puedes quedarte con nosotros.- dijo Katsune mirando al erizo de ojos verdes desde la ventana.- Y bueno, podrás estar con Rose, ya que ella también vive aquí, pero te recomiendo una cosa: no hagas enfadar a Rose, puede dejarte en el suelo de un golpe en la cabeza si se enfada mucho.

Sonic se sorprendió mucho al oír al erizo dorado, ¿acaso le había leído la mente?

Instintivamente se sonrojó, creyó que Katsune ya había averiguado que se había enamorado de la eriza rosa de orbes color jade.

El de ojos rubí se rió por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo del erizo azul.

- Oye, me voy a dormir un rato, me has dejado sin energía Sonic.- habló llamando al de ojos esmeralda por su nombre, para luego marcharse de donde estaba.

El erizo azul se sorprendió, le había llamado por su nombre, y no le había dicho "idiota".

- ¿Sonic?- escuchó una voz femenina que ya había escuchado antes. El nombrado volteó, para ver a la eriza rosa de ojos verdes mirarlo fijamente.

El erizo azul se sonrojó intensamente al verla ahí, mirándolo, y tragó saliva.

- H-Hola.- dijo intentando parecer natural.

- Veo que Katsune no te ha hecho nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.- A veces suele pasarse con los nuevos.

-Bueno, no me ha hecho ninguna herida, pero la verdad es que he acabado agotado.- sonrió levemente.

- Jeje... por cierto, antes no te dije mi nombre porque Knuckles me interrumpió.- se sonrojó levemente.- Me llamo Amy, Amy Rose.- sonrió dulcemente la eriza rosa.

- Amy... que nombre tan bonito- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias.- dijo sonriendo.- Solo te digo que mientras no estemos en la ciudad ni de misión podrás llamarme a mí y a los demás por nuestros nombres. Cuando estemos en la ciudad o de misión no, ya que Katsune se enfadará si lo haces.- rió levemente. Y créeme, no lo querrás ver enfadado.

- Si ya da miedo cuando no lo está...

- No da tanto miedo cuando lo conoces mejor.

- Hmm... ¿En serio? Me cuesta creerlo...

- En serio, ahora se comporta de esa forma porque no te tiene mucha confianza, pero ya verás que con el tiempo no te dará tanto miedo.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Amy sonrió dulcemente al erizo azul y le besó la mejilla, el cual se sonrojó.

- Me caes bien Sonic.- dijo con una sonrisa la eriza de ojos verdes.

Instintivamente el erizo azul se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sonrojado, y notando su corazón latir muy velozmente, y sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido.

- Y-Y tú me caes bien a mi.- dijo disimulando su estado.

* * *

**SFL: Y acá acaba el capítulo o3o**  
**ARF: No se pueden quejar de que haya salido corto ¬w¬ (?**

**SFL: Nos leemos!**

**ARF: Bay bay!**


End file.
